


Вознаграждение доктора (The Doctor's Reward)

by Lesli_rus



Series: Johnlock Isolation [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Bored Sherlock Holmes, Come Swallowing, John essential worker, M/M, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Quarantine, Self Isolation, Shower Sex, happy smut, wanking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Шерлок решает, что Джон нуждается в вознаграждении после целого рабочего дня из дома.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Isolation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709461
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Doctor's Reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736229) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



> Благодарность за вычитку - бете Ivaristal.
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои.
> 
> Обложка отредактирована лично Автором, специально для этого перевода!
> 
> Если вам понравился фик - поставьте Автору кудос! :)

Шерлок снова невидяще посмотрел в окуляры микроскопа. Он мог думать лишь о том, как Джон рисковал своей жизнью в клинике в течение последних нескольких недель.

С момента, когда мир охватила пандемия, Джон с головой погрузился в работу врача, полностью отдавая всего себя. Он работал день и ночь, редко возвращаясь домой, помогая везде, где только мог, пока среди персонала не появился подтвержденный случай заболевания, который совпал с введением правительством новых карантинных правил.

Джон был отправлен домой на самоизоляцию, что привело к беспокойству и тревоге, и дало Шерлоку представление о том, каково Джону живется с ним. К счастью, у Джона появилась возможность стать добровольцем в Службе Клинической Оценки COVID-19, также известной как CCAS[1], отвечая на телефонные звонки, направляемые ему после звонка в службу услуг, не носящих экстренный характер — NHS 111[2]. С тех пор Джон давал советы по телефону, а иногда и по видеосвязи.

Шерлок постоянно искал новые проекты, которые можно было бы делать дома, будь то эксперименты, организация своего гардероба или даже выпечка хлеба. Он чувствовал себя не только скучающим, но и покинутым, когда Джон «пропадал» по нескольку часов в день, даже если он просто сидел в спальне на первом этаже, превращенной в офис, и отвечал на телефонные звонки.

Когда рабочий день Джона подошел к концу, Шерлок услышал, как его жених поднимается наверх. При звуках падающей воды из душевой, ему пришла в голову идея, как он может помочь Джону снять стресс.

Он поднялся по лестнице наверх, в ванную комнату, примыкавшую к их спальне. Они сделали ремонт, когда решили переехать в самую дальнюю комнату от миссис Хадсон. Шум слишком легко разносился по старому дому, и они хотели избавить и себя и миссис Хадсон от смущения. Были некоторые аспекты в их жизни, о которых, по их мнению, хозяйке просто не следовало знать.

— Я выйду через минуту, — сказал Джон, как только Шерлок открыл дверь в ванную.

Не отвечая, Шерлок разделся и открыл дверь в просторную душевую кабину.

— Я сказал... О!.. — Джон улыбнулся, когда его взгляд оценивающе скользнул по обнаженному телу Шерлока.

Положив руки на бедра Джона, Шерлок наклонился и был встречен медленным поцелуем и чувственным кружением языка, пока вода скользила по их лицам и не перехватило дыхание.

— Я скучал по тебе, — прошептал Шерлок прямо в губы Джону.

— Я все время был здесь.

— Физически. Ты много работал и теперь заслуживаешь вознаграждения.

— Что? Оу! — Джон улыбнулся, глядя, как Шерлок опускается на колени на кафельный пол. Он шагнул немного вперед, так чтобы вода попадала ему на спину, закрывая собой лицо Шерлока.

Одной рукой Шерлок обхватил Джона за ягодицу, а в другую взял его уже наполовину вставший член. Шерлок использовал эту возможность, чтобы полностью взять его в рот, не открывая глотку — подвиг, возможный только тогда, когда Джон не был достаточно тверд. Шерлок сосал, обводя языком твердеющий член, наслаждаясь непристойными звуками, издаваемые Джоном.

Всего лишь мгновение спустя член Джона стал слишком большим, чтобы поместиться во рту, и Шерлок положил руку на его основание, двигая ею вверх и вниз, в то время как его рот трудился над головкой. Рука Джона ласкала его затылок, после он начал мягко хватать его за волосы, затем сильнее, немного потянув, заставляя Шерлока застонать, не выпуская член изо рта от булавочных уколов боли.

Шерлок чувствовал, как мускулы на заднице Джона меняют форму под его рукой, а член становится еще больше, как дыхание Джона становится коротким тихим ворчанием. Понимая по подсказкам жениха, уверенный в том, что тот уже близко, Шерлок сосал еще сильнее. Он был готов проглотить все, что Джон сможет ему дать, но тот остановил его, потянув за волосы и вытащив член, только чтобы выплеснуть белые ленты спермы на грудь Шерлока.

— Мне это было нужно, — выдохнул Джон, глядя вниз на беспорядок, который он устроил.

— Я знаю, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

— А теперь позволь мне вымыть тебя. — Джон поднял Шерлока на ноги и нежно поцеловал, прежде чем потянуться за мылом.

Четкими и нарочито вялыми движениями Джон вымыл шею, грудь и живот Шерлока, прежде чем протянуть руку и сжать его ягодицы. Шерлок послушно стоял, позволив Джону играть с его телом, как он того хотел, зная, что все равно получит удовольствие. Рука Джона скользнула между ягодиц, намыливая, тщательно промывая, пока кончик одного пальца не надавил сильнее на вход Шерлока.

— Джон... — выдохнул Шерлок, толкаясь навстречу прикосновению Джона. Однако Джон переместил руку Шерлоку на бедро. Он собирался заставить Шерлока потрудиться, и это была восхитительная идея.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание Переводчика:
> 
> [1] CCAS — Службе Клинической Оценки COVID-19 (англ. Covid Clinical Assessment Service) была создана для направления пациентов, желающих обсудить с клиницистом (врачом) вопросы, касающиеся заболевания, после звонка на NHS 111;
> 
> [2] NHS 111 — это бесплатная телефонная линия не экстренной медицинской помощи, действующей в Англии — NHS 111, Шотландии — NHS 24 и некоторых частях Уэльса — либо NHS Direct Wales (круглосуточная телефонная и интернет-консультативная служба здравоохранения) или 111 в зависимости от района.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Ты такой гибкий. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал... — Джон улыбнулся про себя от того, как был взволнован. — Ты когда-нибудь пробовал аутофелляцию?
> 
> — Ага, — последовал простой ответ, полностью ошарашивший Джона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание Переводчика: Аутофелляция — когда член ласкается собственным ртом и языком. Согласно «Отчетам Кинси», значительная часть мужчин хотя бы раз в жизни пробовала осуществить аутофелляцию, по крайней мере, в раннем подростковом возрасте. Однако реально осуществить это способны лишь двое–трое мужчин из тысячи.
> 
> Если вдруг вам показалось, что это уже перебор — прошу, не читайте — просто закройте страницу.

Джон никогда бы не подумал, что задаст кому-нибудь вопрос, занимающий сейчас его мысли. Однако с тех пор, как он встретил Шерлока, он сказал и сделал со своим другом-ставшим-женихом, много того, о чем ни разу не пожалел.

— Я тут подумал — задумчиво произнес Джон, глядя вниз между их телами на твердый член Шерлока и нежно взяв его в руку.

— О, было бы здорово, — заметил Шерлок.

— Ш-ш-ш, дай мне закончить. В смысле, мне было интересно еще до того, как мы стали парой... — Джон все еще смотрел на член Шерлока, а потом медленно поднял взгляд, оглядывая тело жениха. — Ты такой гибкий. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал... — Джон улыбнулся про себя от того, как был взволнован. — Ты когда-нибудь пробовал аутофелляцию?

— Ага, — последовал простой ответ, полностью ошарашивший Джона.

— Серьезно? — недоверчиво спросил он.

— Впрочем, это было несколько лет назад, и я не уверен, что смогу сделать это сейчас.

— Не хочу говорить как ты, но разве ты не хочешь узнать?

Шерлок ухмыльнулся, и все его тело внезапно наполнилось возбуждением, смешанным с чистой похотью.

— Мне нравится, когда ты загораешься какой-нибудь идеей, Джон. Сначала мне придется немного размяться. — Он выключил душ и сдвинул, открывая, стеклянную дверь.

— Ты имеешь в виду сейчас? — Джон поймал брошенное ему полотенце и вытерся, следуя за женихом.

— Сейчас самое время. По правде говоря — идеальный вариант, потому что я еще ничего не ел. — Шерлок тщательно вытерся и устремился в спальню.

— Что? Целый день? Шерлок, ты обещал... подожди, а почему? Почему самое время?

— Если уж мне нужно будет так сильно согнуться, то лучше это делать на пустой желудок. К счастью, я еще и принял горячий душ с тобой; он согрел мышцы спины, плеч и шеи. Все, что мне нужно — это хорошая растяжка.

— Ты и правда _делал_ это раньше…

— Я же сказал, что делал.

— Уверен, что так. Но почему именно сейчас? Не то чтобы я жаловался.

— У тебя есть другие планы?

— Ну-у, нет…

— Тогда начнем. Мой член готов после того, как я имел удовольствие взять в рот твой.

Джон самодовольно ухмыльнулся этому замечанию, одновременно благодарный за веселое настроение Шерлока. Он лег на кровать, свесив ноги, и медленно поднял их назад, пока его шея и голова не оказались единственной точкой соприкосновения с кроватью. Затем он вытянул ноги дальше, за голову, так чтобы пальцы касались кровати.

— Ты быстро. — Джон завороженно наблюдал, как Шерлок практически сложился пополам.

— Это похоже на [Халасану](https://ibb.co/VCpLHgr)1, Джон. Ты бы знал, если бы больше занималась со мной йогой.

— Достаточно того, что я снова занялся бегом и ежедневно тренируюсь с тобой, Шерлок. — Джон склонил голову набок, глядя на то, как близко рот Шерлока оказался к члену. — Хотя, если бы ты занималась йогой обнаженным, я был бы более искушен.

Фырканье, которые издал Шерлока, Джон легко мог перевести как «Конечно, ты был бы, извращенец». Но Джон знал, что Шерлок любит внимание. Они были помолвлены уже больше года и изучили множество вариантов, которые Джон даже и не предполагал, что их можно применять в спальне.

После нескольких растяжений и многочисленных судорог, спровоцированных некоторыми особенно изобретательными позами, они оба решили включить регулярную тренировку в свою повседневную жизнь. Джон даже не подозревал, что Шерлок уже делает это и скрывает от него, чтобы не выходить из роли «я не забочусь о своем «транспорте». Ему действительно было не все равно, поскольку транспорт привел его сюда. В их общую спальню, в основном.

Джон чувствовал возбуждение, глядя на Шерлока, несмотря на то, что его член все еще не оправился после божественного минета. Линии тела Шерлока были настолько грациозны, и Джон знал, что никогда не устанет смотреть на него, как на произведение искусства, которое ему выпала честь увидеть.

Шерлок обхватил свою задницу и осторожно подтолкнул ее, тем самым придвинув член ближе к лицу. Он задержался в этой позе на несколько секунд, затем опустил ноги вниз, чтобы грациозно расслабиться и принять лежачее положение.

— Черт возьми, Шерлок. Ты даже не представляешь, как горячо ты выглядел в той позе, — похвалил Джон, пораженный легкостью, с которой Шерлок выпрямился.

— Я вижу себя в зеркале, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, имея в виду ростовой тяжеловесный предмет мебели, который он заказал перед Хэллоуином в прошлом году.

— Умная задница.

— Кто бы говорил.

— Ха-ха... Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Ты можешь помочь, как только я возьму член в рот.

— О, правда? — ухмыльнулся Джон при одной только мысли об этом, пока его разум перебирал возможные варианты.

— А сейчас помоги мне с подушками. Положи одну мне под шею. Не под плечи, а под шею. Длинной стороной, да, вот так.

Джон примостил одну из подушек в соответствии с инструкцией и отступил назад, чтобы посмотреть, как Шерлок снова вытянется в прежней позе. Его ноги были выше головы, и, возможно, именно это положение или сосредоточенность Шерлока на своей задаче привели к тому, что его член стал немного мягче.

— Я знаю, как могу помочь, — сказал Джон, когда Шерлок снова лег, и от соблазнительного вида этого худого тела у него потекли слюнки. Иногда он считал себя сумасшедшим из-за необходимости угодить другому мужчине, так сильно он хотел угодить Шерлоку. Но опять же у него возникло подозрение, что Шерлоком движет то же самое чувство.

Стоя в ногах кровати, с зеркалом за спиной, он наклонился над своим женихом и легонько поцеловал Шерлока в живот, прежде чем взять в рот головку его члена. Джон застонал и втянул его уже наполовину; вкус Шерлока был сильным афродизиаком для чувств Джона.

— Да... Джон, это определенно поможет, м-м-м... — прошептал Шерлок, убирая рукой слишком длинные волосы Джона со лба.

С неохотным стоном Джон отпустил член Шерлока, который выпрыгнул изо рта с хлопком, когда посчитал, что тот готов быть отсосанным своим владельцем.

— Я так сильно хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь сегодня с собственным членом во рту.

— Таков план, а также то, что и ты тоже кончишь, — сказал Шерлок, и в глазах отразился голод. Джон кивнул, с нетерпением ожидая дальнейших указаний. — Возьми из коробки дилдо или вибратор, может быть, тот черный, что мы купили в прошлом месяце?

Джон потянулся к большой и плоской коробке для секс-игрушек, которую они приобрели еще в самом начале их сексуальных отношений, когда их количество перестало помещаться в ящик прикроватной тумбочки. Шерлок терпеть не мог магазины и «идиотов» в них, но при этом был экспертом по интернет-магазинам.

Либидо Джона воспламенилось при одной мысли о том, что задумал Шерлок, но его член еще не был готов принять участие, и Шерлок, зная это, придумал, как вовлечь Джона в этот процесс.

Достав коробку из-под кровати, Джон поднял крышку, показывая подборку игрушек, каждая из которых лежала в своей колыбели в изготовленной на заказ коробке. Он облизал губы, представив себе каждую из них в Шерлоке. Он остановил свой выбор на вибромассажере простаты с пультом для управления вибрациями. Он был черным, чуть больше двадцати сантиметров в длину с наклонной круглой головкой для лучшей стимуляции простаты, закругленный у основания, обхватывающий промежность для массажа.

Шерлок вернулся в исходную позицию, отбросив подушку в сторону. Он лизнул головку, но именно Джон застонал от этого вида.

— Ты можешь помочь мне вытянуться еще больше, — Шерлок указал на то место, где его зад переходил в бедра. — Немного подтолкнув здесь и…

— Я в деле, — выдохнул Джон, его сердце забилось быстрее, а возбуждение резко возросло. Джон стоял позади Шерлока, и его задница прекрасно просматривалась под этим углом, когда Шерлок вытянул ноги над головой, касаясь пальцами матраса.

Обхватив идеальные округлые ягодицы Шерлока Джон раздвинул их, чтобы получить еще больший доступ. Долгим медленным движением он облизал анус Шерлока и услышал, как тот застонал, обхватив головку собственного члена. Посмотрев в зеркало справа, Джон увидел, что Шерлок согнулся пополам и как глубоко во рту находится его член. Джон был рад, что уже испытал оргазм, потому что вряд ли он смог бы долго продержаться, не прикасаясь к себе.

Шерлок тоже видел себя в зеркале, и его разрумянившееся лицо подсказало Джону, что нужно продолжать. Джон облизал анус и засунул язык внутрь, все это время слегка подталкивая зад Шерлока, помогая с растяжкой. Сдавленные эротические звуки, издаваемые Шерлоком, сводили его с ума от желания.

Он остановился, чтобы взять с тумбочки бутылочку смазки и налить немного на анус Шерлока, выставленный на обозрение еще больше, чем прежде. В следующий раз, а он точно будет, Джон встанет на кровать, прижав ноги к бокам Шерлока, и засунет член в жениха, наблюдая в зеркале, как Шерлок сосет себя. Яркие образы побудили его продолжить, и он сосредоточился на подготовке Шерлока, скользнув в него одним пальцем, медленно размазывая смазку.

— Поторопись, Джон. Это так приятно... — Шерлок наполовину простонал, наполовину пророкотал по слогам, а затем добавил пальцы к члену во рту.

Джон повиновался, добавляя второй палец, двигая быстрее, выкручивая запястье. Такое положение давало ему достаточно свободы движений, чтобы он смог немного отойти в сторону и смотреть, как Шерлок сосет, а не только видеть его в зеркале.

— Черт возьми, это очень горячо, — простонал Джон, разрабатывая пальцами сложенного-пополам-жениха.

— Сейчас... Джон... — застонал Шерлок, выпуская член, и одаривая Джона взглядом, настолько полным похоти, что Джон почувствовал, что его рефрактерный период может стать исключительно коротким сегодня.

Шерлок сжал член в кулаке и, слегка подрочив, снова взял головку в рот.

Джон поднял с кровати выбранный ранее массажер и подразнил им вход Шерлока, прежде чем протолкнуть его вовнутрь. Кончик исчез внутри, и Джон застонал, услышав стон Шерлока. Он осторожно проталкивал его, пока снаружи не осталось основание прибора и механизм для массажа промежности.

Шерлок энергично гладил себя, когда Джон опустился на колени рядом с кроватью, постукивая по основанию массажера, зная, что он достигает простаты. Он наклонился ближе к лицу Шерлока и потянулся к пульту, чтобы было ясно, что произойдет дальше.

— Ты самый сексуальный человек, которого я когда-либо видел, Шерлок... так горячо... ты выглядишь великолепно с своим членом во рту. — Джон нажал одну из двух кнопок на маленьком черном пульте, и внутри Шерлока послышалось приглушенное жужжание, и он, широко раскрыв глаза, впился в Джона взглядом. — Ты сможешь проглотить сперму, Шерлок? Ты можешь сделать это для меня? — подбодрил Джон, усиливая скорость вибраций, зная, как Шерлок любит, когда его хвалят. — Я немного ревную, я хотел бы сам ее проглотить, но ты заставляешь меня остаться сторонним наблюдателем. Я хочу посмотреть, что ты можешь сделать.

Шерлок застонал, его лицо раскраснелось, глаза расфокусировались, но он моргнул один раз, что, как знал Джон, означало «Да», так как они использовали эти сигналы раньше, когда один из них не мог говорить во время постельной эквилибристики.

Джон снова нажал на кнопку и увидел, как Шерлок крепко зажмурился, а тело слегка качнулось, и звук его стонов стал громче.

— Посмотри на меня, Шерлок... — проворковал Джон, — ты так быстро заставил мой член снова хотеть тебя, посмотри, что ты со мной сделал! — Джон повернулся боком, чтобы Шерлок мог видеть, как Джон обхватывает свободной рукой свой все еще чувствительный после предыдущего оргазма, но тем не менее готовый к новому освобождению член.

— Ты так великолепен... — произносит Джон, начиная быстрее двигать рукой по члену, наблюдая, как рука Шерлока набирает бешеную скорость — и рот и зад его заполнены.

— Ты заставил меня кончить... А-а-а!.. Шерлок! — вскрикнул Джон, чувствуя, как его тело снова сотрясает оргазм. Он позволил своему семени выплеснуться на деревянный пол. Пик его второго оргазма был усилен видом Шерлока, находящегося на пороге своего собственного.

Шерлок приглушенно взвыл, ноги судорожно сжались, а надрачивание члена стало раскоординированным, пока он не отпустил его. Едва успокоившись от собственного оргазма, Джон выключил вибрацию массажера и наблюдал, как в неудобной позе сокращается горло Шерлока, проглатывающего собственное облегчение.

— Потрясающе, Шерлок... это было просто поразительно... — выдохнул Джон, осторожно вытаскивая массажер из тела Шерлока, другой рукой успокаивающе поглаживая его спину. Шерлок тяжело вздохнул, выпуская член, а Джон помог ему опустить ноги обратно на матрас. Просунув одну руку Шерлоку под шею, а другую под колени, Джон передвинул своего жениха на середину кровати. Игнорируя беспорядок, который он устроил на полу, Джон забрался рядом с Шерлоком, расслаблено лежащим на спине.

— Ты удивляешь меня каждый день, Шерлок, — произнес Джон, положив руку между грудными мышцами Шерлока и наклонившись над ним, опираясь на локоть.

— Тоже самое могу сказать и о тебе. Это была оригинальная идея, несмотря на то, что я сделал большую часть работы, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, и Джон пленил его рот, стирая ухмылку с лица. Знакомый вкус спермы сохранился во рту Шерлока, и Джон застонал, желая жадно слизать все, что осталось.

— Я приготовлю теплую ванну — шея должно быть болит, — сказал Джон мгновение спустя, как только до него дошел этот факт.

— Хорошая идея, — признал Шерлок, повернув голову набок.

— Тогда я отнесу тебя вниз и сделаю массаж плеч, — пообещал Джон. В нем всегда была сильна потребность заботиться о Шерлоке.

— Я слишком тяжел, чтобы нести меня, — бросил Шерлок с игривым блеском в глазах.

— Спорим?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание Переводчика:
> 
> [1] Халасана — На санскрите «Хала» означает «Плуг», а «Халасана» называется «Позой плуга».


End file.
